gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Corridors
Corridors is a new survival horror game for the Xbox One and PC, developed by Yottasoft Inc, planned for release in January 2016. The game takes 4.4 GB to download. Plot In this game, you play as a group of high school students that one day find a mysterious old book at their library. Upon reading it, all of the students go unconscious and wake up later, scattered around the school. You start out as one of the students, who finds that the school is cursed and that his friends are the only people there. There are almost never ending corridors, hallways, and paths. It is your job to find all the students and escape from the school alive. Along the way, you notice strange supernatural beings and signs as well. Playable Characters *Josh - The first character you play as. Very smart and helpful. Black hair and glasses. 6' 0", 223 lbs *Michael - Josh's friend. Usually scared of things and can never keep quiet. Red hair and pale skin. 5' 5" , 167 lbs *Makayla - A blonde short girl that is not very helpful. Dirty blonde hair with freckles. 4' 11" , 79 lbs *Alex - Josh's best friend that's good at problem solving and is very smart. Brown hair and partial beard. 5' 11", 208 lbs *Morgan - Very kind. Dirty blonde hair with a small nose. 5' 7" ,121 lbs *Richard - A short, stupid kid. Long hair and darker skin. 5' 1" , 84 lbs *Noah - Chubby and always agrees with Josh. Short blonde hair. 5' 5", 185 lbs *Mia - A somewhat quiet person. Small eyes, brown hair and freckles. 5' 2", 91 lbs *Akiya - A smart and kind person that is friends with Makayla. Big head, big ears, brown hair and freckles. 5' 4", 126 lbs *Nina - Quiet, smart and sneaky. Brown hair .5' 3", 107 lbs *Liahm - Quite dumb and not very helpful. Friend with Noah. Black long hair. 5' 6" , 139 lbs *Cameron - A short kid that always laughs. Short black hair and dark skin. 4' 9" , 75 lbs *Chris - Another short kid that isn't very intelligent but kind of helpful. Dirty blonde hair and pale skin. 5' 0", 86 lbs *Jonna - A very loud, kind person with lots of personality. Blonde hair and a long nose. 5' 5" , 129 lbs *Emily - Kind and smart. Dirty blonde hair, a big nose and round cheeks. 5' 3", 117 lbs *Catherine - Kind but stupid. Red hair, freckles, and pale skin. 5' 1", 98 lbs *Chyna - Rude snobby popular girl. Maroon and brown hair. 5' 4", 136 lbs *Kristin - Ignores everybody. Brown hair with a big mouth. 5' 3", 114 lbs *Jacob - Tall with black hair and not much intellect. Black hair and dark skin. 6' 3", 217 lbs *Jacy - Tall rude girl. Dirty blond hair with little fat. 5' 7", 172 lbs *Adam - Quiet and strong. Black hair, glasses, and dark skin. 5' 8", 175 lbs *Jonathan - Stupid and clumsy. Black hair. 5' 6", 154 lbs Full Story You start off as Josh in the library after reading the strange book. Upon waking up, Josh wonders why the school is dark. He tries to escape, but the doors are locked. He then grabs his cellphone, which is out of battery. Josh tries other doors, but they're locked as well. He then grabs a blunt object and smashes the door open. Upon going outside, there is a strange fog all around.Josh tries to leave the campus, but ends up where he started. Josh, confused re-entered the building to try and find any staff members. After searching around, Josh hears a scream from a hallway and goes down it. At the end of the hallway, he hears it again, execpt this time it's much closer. Josh runs towards the screams, until he eventually runs into Makayla. She tells him that she saw a monster chasing after her. Josh then realizes that the halls he has been running down are much longer than before. The two team up to try and find a way out. Makayla is now a playable character. Josh and Makayla enter a new hallway which they continue down. Makayla spots the monster again, which is tall with green skin and hallowed eyes. It has four horns on its head and two very long arms. They run and eventually escape. Category:Video Games Category:Original Games Category:Survival horror games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:2016 video games